


John 1:9

by rynglrycrnwll



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Homophobic Language, I Tried, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynglrycrnwll/pseuds/rynglrycrnwll
Summary: Small Travis character studyit's my first fanfic ever :D





	John 1:9

**Author's Note:**

> I had to look up way too much of this because i know nothing about the Bible lol. Anyway, enjoy this is my first fanfic so it probably sucks lol

Travis slowly opened his eyes. Beautiful golden light filtered into his room. Travis desperately wanted to go back to sleep. He wanted a lazy Saturday morning, but his father would never allow it. Sighing, he slowly crawled out of bed feeling as if he was dead and buried. He got dressed, flinching whenever he brushed against one of the bruises that littered his body.

Taking a deep breath as if to prepare himself he got up. Walking slowly and carefully to the dining room, as if a single creak of the floorboard would strike him dead. In the dining room was his father drinking his morning cup of coffee and his mother cooking bacon and eggs. Travis wondered how _**Sally's**_ morning was going. Blinking the thoughts away he greeted his Father and Mother and sat down at the table. His father looked at him as if he could read Travis's inner thoughts. Travis shuddered. His father looked at him all of breakfast. Travis wished it was monday. After breakfast it was time for his morning prayers. He wanted to go back to sleep but his father would _**never** _let him skip prayers. He once again made his way quietly through the house.

Opening his bible once back in the safety of his room, he read _**John 1:9** "If we confess our sins, he is faithful and just and will forgive us our sins and purify us from all unrighteousness."_ God was forgiving. Maybe God would forgive him for his sins. He couldn't bare to remind himself of his sins lest he sin more. Everytime Travis thought about his sin his mind would helpfully supply him with images of beautiful blue hair or a mask with eyes showing pure joy or a beautiful laugh. He was a filthy sinner. A homo, a fag. His sinful thoughts had not yet become actions. Yet. A flash of blue hair went through his mind again. _**Sally** **Fisher.** _His face heating up at just the thought. Shaking his head he tried his best to forget it.

God may forgive him but his father would never. Besides even if he was forgiven for being a fag how would God feel about him disobeying his father. _**Exodus 20:12** "Honor your father and your mother". _Travis brushed his fingers over the bruise taking over the side of his face. Travis suddenly made up his mind. Yeah, his father would never forgive him. Hopefully _**Sally** _would.


End file.
